disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Pixar films
Cameo appearances in Pixar Animation Studios films. Miscellaneous cameos Andreinred'sdream.png|André on a clock (Red's Dream) Tin Toy.png|Tinny in Lifted Presto-statler-waldorf.jpg|Statler and Waldorf in the audience (Presto) Pixar25_EasterEggs011.jpg|The Thunderbolt TV show from One Hundred and One Dalmatians playing in a theater (Day & Night) FleainYourFriendtheRat.gif|P.T. Flea in Your Friend the Rat WALLE in YourFriendtheRat.jpg|WALL-E driving a bus in Your Friend the Rat ''Toy Story Toystory-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room A113_Toy_Story.jpg|A113 in Andy's family's car's license plate Skateboarding Emotions.png|Sid Phillips' glow-in-the-dark posters in Jordan's Emotion Headquarters walle in toy story.jpg A Bug's Life Pizza Planet Car in A Bug's Life.png|The Pizza Planet Truck from ''Toy Story A113 A Bug's Life.png|A113 in a box at the bug city Lion King Musical.png|A screen of the The Lion King musical on above the theatre in Bug City. Pizza Planit.png|A Mega Gulp cup from Pizza Planet can be seen on top of the Bug Bar Bugs-Life-Woody-Eyes-Open-w.jpg|Woody appears in the outtakes ''Toy Story 2 Ts2bugslife-1-.jpg|A Bug's Life'' calendar in Andy's room, as well as the Super Nintendo Entertainment System Ts2bugslifebook-1-.jpg|Mrs. Potato Head reading A Bug's Life storybook Cameo-toystory2-ball.jpg|The Ball from Luxo, Jr. Toystory2-disneyscreencaps.com-651.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room File:185px-Sunnymiamitoystory2.jpg|Sunny Miami on the TV Ts2bugslifetoys-1-.jpg|''A Bug's Life'' characters as toys in Al's Toy Barn Ts2pinkbear-1-.jpg|A pink bear from the original Toy Story Pizza Planet Car in Toy Story 2.png|The Pizza Planet truck from the original Toy Story ToyStory2ABug27sLifeRe.jpg|Flik and Heimlich appear in the outtakes ''Monsters, Inc. Monstersplane-1-.jpg|Plane toy from ''Toy Story Monstrs Inc Possible Omnidroi.jpg|Omnidroid, from Incredibles, appears on lower left of Child's Drawing, in Company Ad? Monstro in Monsters INC.jpg|Monstro Monsterswallpaper-1-.jpg|Andy's wallpaper as one of Randall's sheets for camouflage Monstersmarlin-1-.jpg|Marlin on a Harryhausen's|sushi restaurant's]] wallpaper Monstersnemo2-1-.jpg|Nemo in a room/closet Pizza Planet Car in Monsters Inc..png|The Pizza Planet truck from Toy Story and trailer from A Bug's Life Boos Bedroom.jpg|Jessie from Toy Story 2, Nemo from Finding Nemo, and the Ball from Luxo, Jr. in Boo's bedroom monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-8830.jpg|Tomorrowland on a poster monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-8827.jpg|Columbia on a poster Monstersclown-1-.jpg|Roly Poly Clown from Toy Story File:Rex-cameo.png|Giant Rex in the bloopers ''Finding Nemo A113 Finding Nemo.png|A113 in Dr. Phillip Sherman's camera Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2511.jpg|Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story in the dentist's office Nemomobile.jpg|Mobile from Boo's room found in the dentist's office Pizza Planet Car in Finding Nemo.png|The Pizza Planet Truck from Toy Story Incrediblesfindingnemo.jpg|A boy reading an Incredibles comic book Mikefindingnemo.jpg|Mike Wazowski during the end credits The Incredibles Boxing Toy.png A113 The Incredibles.jpg|A113 as a cell's location File:Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11867.jpg|Doc Hudson as a car walle in incredibles.png Cars A113 Cars.png|A113 in a train cars-disneyscreencaps_com-10217.jpg|The Pizza Planet truck from ''Toy Story walle in cars.jpg ''Ratatouille rata-disneyscreencaps_com-1797.jpg|Dug from ''Up as a dog barking at Remy Pizza Planet Car in Ratatouille.png|Pizza Planet Car in Ratatouille Bombvoyage.jpg|Bomb Voyage as a mime ''WALL-E File:Rex_walle.jpg|Rex in WALL-E's collection A113 in WALLE.png|A113 on the computer screen Pizza Planet Car in WALL-E.png|Pizza Planet truck in ''WALL-E ''Up Lotsos.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear and a Ball inside Dil's house Pizza Planet Car in Up.png|Pizza Planet truck in ''Up File:185px-Sunny_Miami_in_Up.png|Sunny Miami in the brochure ''Toy Story 3 toystory3_a113.jpg|A113 on Andy's mom's car toystory3-disneyscreencaps.com-5926.jpg|The Pizza Planet truck seen in Chuckles' flashback Toystory3-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room during the flashback Pixar25_EasterEggs251.jpg|Buy n Large batteries in Buzz's battery compartment Wallyb ts3.jpg|Wally B. on Bonnie's backpack Cars 2 Siddeley A113.png|A113 on Siddeley's tail Gastow's Cars 2.png|Gusteau's from ''Ratatouille makes a cameo appearance as Gastow's Pizza Planet Car in Cars 2.png|Pizza Planet truck in Cars 2 Popemobile.jpg|Priest and Altar Boy Pitty from El Materdor cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10166.jpg|DunBroch Family Tapestry from Brave ''Brave B175 34cs.sel16.jpg|A Pizza Planet truck next to the bear carving made by the Witch. B175 33cs.sel16.121.jpg|Sulley as a piece of wood in the Witch's Cottage. Newt - Cameo in Brave.jpg|A newt from Pixar's unfinished film ''Newt as part of the Witch's potion. ''Monsters University Screen shot 2013-06-24 at 3.55.23 PM.png|Waternoose in a photo in ''Monsters University ''Inside Out Inside-Out-2.png|The Sunnyside Daycare playground from ''Toy Story 3, albeit some slight changes. for the birds inside out.png|The blue birds from For the Birds perched on a wire. Inside-Out-3.png|In the teaser trailer, Riley with her mom and dad are eating from Chinese food boxes of the same type as the one seen in A Bug's Life and several other Pixar films Inside Out - Figment.jpg|Figment portrait in Imagination Land. Inside-Out-Forrest.png|Forrest Woodbush in the Dinosaur Park. Inside-Out-Arlo.png|Arlo in the Dinosaur Park. PPT.PNG|The Pizza Planet truck ''The Good Dinosaur The-good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps_com-4608.jpg|Hank appears when Arlo accidentally trips into the water. A113 Toy Story (Original).jpg|Toy Story, 1/2 Toy Storya113.jpg|''Toy Story, 2/2 A Bugs Life.png|''A Bug's Life'' Toystory2a113.png|''Toy Story 2'' A13.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' A113 Finding Nemo.png|''Finding Nemo'' A113 The Incredibles.jpg|''The Incredibles'' Cars-2.jpg|''Cars, 1/2 Cars-1.jpg|''Cars, 2/2 / Cars 2 RatatouilleA113.png|''Ratatouille, 1/2 Ratatouille A113.jpg|''Ratatouille, 2/2 WALL-E-2.jpg|''WALL-E, 1/3 A113 in WALLE.png|''WALL-E, 2/3 AUTO-A113.jpg|''WALL-E'', 3/3 Up a113.jpg|''Up'' Toy Story 3a113.jpg|''Toy Story 3'' A113 1.png|''Cars 2, 1/2 Siddeley A113.png|''Cars 2, 2/2 A113 brave.jpg|''Brave'' A1113 cosita.png|''Monsters University'' A113.jpg|''Inside Out'' TheGoodDinosaurA113.png|''The Good Dinosaur'' Finding_Dory_A113.png|''Finding Dory'' 1/2 ''Pizza Planet truck PPts.jpg|Toy Story'' Bugslife-Pizzarcar.jpg|''A Bug's Life'' PPts2.jpg|''Toy Story 2'' Pizza Planet truck in Monsters, Inc..png|''Monsters, Inc.'' Nemo-Pizzaplanet.jpg|''Finding Nemo'' Todd in Cars.png|''Cars, 1/2 THE AWESOME PIZZA PLANET TRUCK!!!.jpg|''Cars, 2/2 Ratatouille Truck.jpg|''Ratatouille'' Scan2.jpg|''WALL-E'' Up pizza planet truck.png|''Up, 1/3 pizzatruck.png|''Up, 2/3 Pizzaplanetup2.jpg|''Up'', 3/3 PP Truck.png|''Toy Story 3'' Todd.jpg|''Cars 2, 1/3 Todd's first cameo in Cars 2.png|''Cars 2, 2/3 Todd's second cameo in Cars 2.png|''Cars 2'', 3/3 B175_34cs.sel16.jpg|''Brave'' Yo.jpg|''Monsters University'' PPT.png|''Inside Out, 1/3 Screenshot_(208).png|''Inside Out, 2/3 Inside Out Pizza Planet Truck.jpg|''Inside Out'', 3/3 TheGoodDinosaur-PPT-redcirclepaint.jpg|''The Good Dinosaur'' Pizza.png|''Toy Story of Terror!'' Toy-Story-That-Time-Forgot-Pizza-Planet-Truck.jpg|''Toy Story That Time Forgot'' Category:Lists Category:Pixar Category:Galleries